Anchors are utilized for securing objects to a location, such as the ground. Anchors may be permanent (e.g., may be deformed upon removal), such as metal anchors in concrete, and/or temporary (e.g., may be removable, without substantially deforming the anchor, and/or reusable), such as camping stakes.